Oh, Sanity
by Aseret138
Summary: This is just a random drabble that I made up one day. I know it won't make sense but I just wanted to see what other people would say, so send consructive critism and flames, if you want. Be nice, it's my first time submitting.Rated T for some language.


1. What A Day(Beta)

Hello, my name is Raxien. I am 15 years old and I am Axel and Roxas's Hider. I have special abilities that let me control fire like Axel except I hold a Kingdom Key with flames on it instead of a pair Chakrams.

Did I ever tell you that Axel is head over heels for Roxas, The key of Destiny and has been trying to get him to come back and so _my_ job is to rid of them _both_ but I am just going to hide them and say I killed them and then have the org. find another 8,13, and 14 cause then I am going to go on a mission and not come back and make them think I died.....

What a way to live...in hiding....but as long as Axel and Roxas are happy I am okay with the way I live.

And, as long as Roxas doesn't try to leave to find Sora he won't have to be killed. I made that much clear to him by slitting his throat a little only to have Axel yell at me and throw his chakram at my head....Which I must say he has terrible aim when it comes to me and can never hit me,...It flew all the way to the opposite side of the room that I was facing, partial to me and Axel being fire controllers, I could move it my will as long as fire was around it...Later he apologized up and down after he realized that he could have killed me if it wasn't for me being a fire-wielder.

Roxas knows not to mess with me in the wrong way and he learned _that_ the hard way.

He and Axel always play pranks on the new members of the org. and I happened to be one of them being the new number 14 and all. They decided to put chocobos, the cursed animals, in my room one day, how they got them in there I have no idea, but me being terrified of them and Axel and Roxas _happened_ to be outside my room, I opened my door and ran out and latched onto Roxas for dear life. Roxas, trying to support my weight and being at least 4 ft 9 in. and me being 6 inches taller then him, he toppled over the railing since all the sleeping rooms are on the second floor and almost fell to our death if Axel and I hadn't called fire to go beneath us.

Lemme tell you this, my fire doesn't burn unless I want it to, which makes it lighter in color and temperature and Axel not having this ability caused it to be under mine but it helped a lot cause it made me fall asleep after I touched the floor.

Roxas was safe and Axel relieved, but they thought I used too much power and felt guilty, even though Axel doesn't want to admit it, they took me to my room. That was the last thing that they would ever do and they should have left because when I woke up and saw their "I'm happy she's not dead"faces and remembered what happened, my temper flared and so did my heat to my fire and they ran as fast as their legs could get them out my door with partly scorched hair.

The next day was hilarious, during breakfast, they looked so stupid with scorched hair that even Zexion and Lexeaus laughed and they are always quiet...all the time that when you are near them its scary. Everybody was cracking jokes and Luxord said "I can see you met the new member 8 and 13, but I didn't know she would kick your ass on her first day here!!" he fell over laughing, Roxas stayed quiet and Axel growled. I could tell that it was going to be a good day today.

After that is when I met Demyx. The most cutesy person I'll ever meet!!! He so cute with his water clones! I just had to stay 20 feet away from them. Demyx liked to play pranks on the two pranksters of the org. and "together we will prank them all!!" as Demyx put it with his non-evil laugh.

It was Halloween at the time, so we were up all night trying to make a plan to scare the shit out of Roxas and Axel. The day that we were going to do our plan we were going to Halloween Town, which helped our plan a lot.

I give all credit to Demyx, he came up with having Jack Skellington to call up all his most scary ghosts and people and have them go into a pitch-black room which were 8 and 13 will go into without us warning them but before that make them up their weapons. Then the ghosts will pop up out of no where and hands shooting from the ground and I assured the people partaking in this will not be harmed by telling them that a thin layer of my fire that does not burn being around every single one of them, which not only will they not get hit but they will not get burned by Axel, if he ever uses fire, and then Demyx will get everyone out while I call in some heartless and some of my nobodies and then when they get back into the forest. Demyx and Me, with fake blood and gashes, will pretend to be dying on the forest floor and then die for fake on the floor. While they mourn or whatever, we come back to life and haunt them as zombies and then run when they try to kill and then when we loose them we take off everything and then go back to Jack like nothing happened and then say "Happy Halloween! IN YOUR FACE!! BLEH!!" and then run for our lives...Full proof except for the running part but, for now we just chill......until the day of our deaths that is, -evil laughter-


End file.
